Hetalia and Smosh Crossover: Prussia's Bot Best Friend
by xlittlecrazyviex
Summary: Based off of Smosh: AWESOME NEW ROBOT! Prussia sees a new electronic on TV and HAS to have it. Look at his and Germany's adventures with the five friendship modes.


**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN SMOSH OR HETALIA!**

**ALSO, THIS IS A PARODY!  
**

* * *

"West!" Prussia's loud voice boomed throughout the house. He jumped onto the couch next to his brother, Germany. The albino wrapped his arm around his brother. "Check out this awesome commercial!" He reached for the remote. Germany snatched it in the nick of time.

"Not now, Prussia. I'm watching my favorite show." The blond explained bluntly, keeping his eyes on the TV. Prussia rolled his eyes. Germany was just watching random documentaries. So un-awesome! Oh look, commercial break. Wait! This is the commercial!

"West! Watch!" Prussia pointed to the TV where a robot and four kids were dancing. The kids looked a lot like the brothers, Austria, and Switzerland for some reason. There was a really annoying yet catchy jingle on as well. Prussia was clapping his hands to the beat.

_He'll play with you and wipe your nose._

_Make your bed_

The robot was now tucking the kid that looks like Germany in. He looked unamused for some reason. Probably at the fact a robot was helping him out.

_And tickle your toes._

Zoom up of the child the looks like Prussia. He was dancing like an idiot. Real life Germany chuckled at this.

_So much fun wherever he goes,_

Now the child that looks like Austria was hoop-a-hooping with the robot. Prussia burst into giggles at this particular part.

_He's a bot best friend!_

The words, "Bot Best Friend" filled the lower half of the television at this part.

_He'll beat up bullies,_

The robot just punched an England look-alike in the face, knocking him out. Germany couldn't help but chuckle at this part as well.

_And hug your mom._

A Hungary look-alike was the one being hugged.

_He always right and he's never wrong._

Apparently, the robot just beat the Prussia and Austria look-alikes at poker. Fake Prussia pouted and fake Austria looked like he was about to cry.

_He's the one who wrote this song,_

Back to the kids dancing. The robot was now holding a guitar.

_He's a bot best friend!_

The robot turned around, holding two popsicles. The fake Austria and Switzerland started sucking on them while they were still in the robot's hand. It looked very inappropriate. Germany felt a tiny blush on his cheeks and Prussia laughed.

_Everybody! Bot best friend! C'mon!_

The robot turned around, holding a dust pan.

_BOT BEST FRIEND!_

The music just got really creepy. The robot's now holding a fucking knife!

_Bot Best Friend!_

Back to the cherry jingle. Everyone did a freeze frame while jumping in the air.

Now a narrator started to talk.

_Comes with 5 Friendship modes. Batteries not included. Talking really fast right now because that what they do at the end of commercials._

* * *

"Isn't that the awesomest thing ever?!" Prussia bounced in his seat looking at his brother. Germany couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Well, it is pretty nice." And it can keep Prussia and Italy occupied, the German added in his head.

"I have to get one of those awesome things! I'm gonna go ask Austria." Prussia got up and ran towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, a certain aristocrat was just finished icing the words; 'Congrats on being potty trained, Prussia.' on a small vanilla cake covered in Disney Princess figurines.

"Austria!" Prussia slid into the kitchen, almost bumping into his friend. Austria jumped, turning around quickly. Oh Gott! It was just Prussia. Didn't he just lecture him on sneaking up on him? The Austrian opened his mouth to start his lecture when the albino interrupted. "Can I have a Bot Best Friend?! Please?! For my awesome birthday! Pleeeease?!"

Austria blinked a few times before realizing what just happened.

"But... your birthday isn't for nine more months." Austria crossed his arms and leaned on the counter behind him. Prussia pouted as well.

"Fine! If you won't get me the awesome Bot Best Friend, then I guess I'll have to show Hungary and West your embarrassing video tape!" Prussia threatened while lifted up a cassette tape with the words 'Austria's Embarrassing Video' written on it. Austria's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, Aus!"

The two nations (actually the nation and EX nation) stared at each other for a long amount of time. Random dramatic music playing behind them. They got closer and closer to each other. It was almost like they were going to k-

"Prussia, your robot's here." Germany shouted from the living room. Prussia poked his head out the door way and saw West pulling on a giant box. Prussia's face broke into a grin. He turned around and gave Austria a hug.

"Wow! Thanks, Aus! You're 5% more awesome now!" Austria rolled his eyes then he got very serious.

"Prussia! Just, whatever you do. Don't ever turn it to the fifth friendship m-"

"Yeah, whatever Aus! Bye!" Prussia was suddenly helping Germany move the box.

* * *

After much trial and error, the brothers finally got batteries inside the robot. Prussia fist pumped and reached for the dial on the front of the robot.

"Alright, let's see what this awesome robot can do!" Prussia turned the dial a bit to the right. The robot sprung to life, it's eyes with the picture of a rainbow on them.

"Best friend mode, activate." Oh god, the jingle's coming back. Prussia started to squeal and Germany looked around to see where the fuck that music is coming from.

* * *

_Play fun games and ride a bike._

The trio was playing 'Ring Around the Rosie'. Well, more like Prussia and the Bot Best Friend. Germany was being dragged around, refusing to be apart of this.

_Kick your butt in a pillow fight._

That was exactly was the Bot Best Friend was doing to the brothers at this moment.

_Step outside and fly a kite!_

Prussia and the Bot Best Friend was skipping down the sidewalk while Germany kept his distance.

_He's a Bot Best Friend!_

The Bot Best Friend pulled the two brothers into a hug.

"I don't know these people!" Germany groaned.

* * *

"Let's never do that again!" The blond sighed, shaking his head. "That was embarrassing! ...What else can it do?" He turned the dial.

"House cleaner mode, activate." The robot's eyes now had the picture of a push broom on it. Germany blinked as he tried to figure out why he suddenly has this deja vu feeling.

Cue jingle again.

* * *

_He'll clean your house and mow the lawn._

Prussia was skipping around the room, throwing clothes and trash everywhere while the Bot Best Friend followed behind, picking up the mess. Germany was sitting on the couch, smiling that he doesn't have to do that this time.

_Scrub the toilet and wash your thong._

The Bot Best Friend was grabbing the toilet scrubber with one hand and using a sponge to wipe a thong with Hungary's name on it that Prussia was holding with the other.

_Incriminating evidence will all be gone! He's a Bot Best Friend!_

The Bot Best Friend was rolling up a rug with a dead person in it. Prussia looked toward his brother with a "WTF" look on his face while the said blonde hid his handgun inside his boot.

"Well, that was...wierd." Prussia took a step to the side, away from his brother. "Uhh, what else can this piece of awesomeness do?" He turned the dial once more.

"Dancing mode, activate."

* * *

_He'll dance in the park_

France was sitting on the bench in a random park, throwing money at the Bot Best Friend, who was dancing.

_And in the street_

England honked his horn rapidly at the dancing robot.

"GET OUT OF THE BLOODY ROAD!"

Of course the robot wouldn't budge just because a British person with caterpillar eyebrows told him too.

_At the playground_

Bot Best Friend was doing the can-can with Liechtenstein while Switzerland in the background was talking to Austria about something.

_On a beach_

Spain laughed as he hip-bumped with the metal contraption.

_When it comes to getting down he can't be beat! He's a Bot Best Friend!_

The robot was...doing the robot while Prussia and Germany watched on their couch.

* * *

"Holy shit! The robot is DOING the robot! It's so awesome!" Prussia hollered in amusement.

"So it's like a, uhh, robotception, I think." Germany pointed out as a dark aura came out of nowhere.

"Alright! What's next!" Prussia jumped up and quickly turned the dial.

"Sexy mode, activate!" The robot's eyes had hearts in them. The music suddenly got provocative.

* * *

_He's a sexy bot, just looking for love._

The scene is still in the brother's living room. Bot Best Friend grinded up against Prussia softly. The ex-nation gagged and scooted away quickly.

_Rub you down with a velvet glove._

Germany felt something touch his cheek. He looked to the side to find out Bot Best Friend was indeed rubbing him with a red velvet glove.

"Oh my Gott!" Germany fell to the floor and backed up.

* * *

"Prussia, what the hell was that about?!" Germany growled at his stupid brother.

"I don't know!" The two siblings looked at Bot Best Friend just time to see him humping the vacuum cleaner.

"I...I don't think I like this mode." Germany proclaimed, shaking his head.

"Me neither." the albino agreed, nodding his head. "Let's try the fifth mode!" Prussia bounced over to the provocative robot.

"Wait!" Germany put his hand out. "Austria said never to put it in that mode." Prussia turned around and put a hand on his hip. Foolish brother!

"Screw that! I'm an awesome grown ass man! I do what I want!" Prussia explained, turning the dial.

"Murderous rampage mode, activate." The robot's eyes turned red.

* * *

...Nothing happened.

Prussia rolled his eyes at the crappy mode. "West, this mode sucks! It's not even doing anything! So unawesome!" He turned around to face Germany, who was pointing at the robot.

"P-Prussia. L...L.."

"It's probably some stupid joke Austria tried to pull on me." Prussia groaned, mumbling how Austria just lost that 5% of awesomeness he earned earlier. Germany was still pointing at the robot like a madman. Speaking of Bot Best Friend, he was...he was raising a chainsaw!

"H-He's got...he's... JUST LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Germany couldn't take it anymore. The ex-nation turned around to Bot Best Friend, just in time for the chainsaw to hit him on the shoulder, causing him to scream and fall. Music came on again, but MUCH scarier.

_He'll rip out your eyes and eat your nose._

Germany gasped as he tried to run away to save his own ass.

_He causes destruction wherever he goes._

Bot Best Friend summoned a hose from the palm of his hand and it wrapped around Germany's legs, knocking him to the ground.

_He only wants to eat your soul!_

Germany fell to the ground and looked up at the robot who's eyes were glowing red.

_BOT BEST FRIEND!_

Bot Best Friend shot lazers at the blonde who thrashed around like a maniac. Then a shot rang out.

* * *

"Ow!" Bot Best Friend fell to the ground, revealing Austria who was holding a small handgun. He wasted no time walking up to the stupid albino.

"I KNEW that if I told you not to put it on the fifth mode that you would!" Austria raised Prussia's shirt and took out the cassette tape that was in his pants, near his 'five meters'.

"Now my secret dies WITH YOU!" Austria laughed softly at his brilliant plan. "Now, onto more important things!" He turned to Bot Best Friend and moves the dial to the left, back to sexy mode.

Cue the music.

Austria walked towards the bed room with the once crazy robot.

"It's time to get busy~"

Prussia opened one eye. "Ewwww! So unawesome!" He went back to his previous dead state.

"I kind of like it." Germany commented before dying aswell.


End file.
